my husband is mafia
by jeonghyewon
Summary: Seorang pria gagah bertubuh kekar penuh wibawa dantampan itulah kata kata yang menggambarkan choi si won semua wanita yang meihatnya pasti akan tenggelam pada pesonanya apalagi jika mereka tau bahwa choi si won adalah orang yang sangat kaya semua yang menggambarkan siwon adalah kesempurnaan kecuali bagimana ia memperoleh kekayaannya. Choi siwon adalah raja dari dunia malam di korea


ini adalah ffku yang pertama jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan ketik atau kata kata dan endingnya agak ga jelas please comment supaya aku bisa memperbaiki ff ku yang selanjutnya...

kamsahamida~

Seorang pria gagah bertubuh kekar penuh wibawa dantampan itulah kata kata yang menggambarkan choi si won semua wanita yang meihatnya pasti akan tenggelam pada pesonanya apalagi jika mereka tau bahwa choi si won adalah orang yang sangat kaya semua yang menggambarkan siwon adalah kesempurnaan kecuali bagimana ia memperoleh kekayaannya.

Choi siwon adalah raja dari dunia malam di korea dia sangat disegani atau mungkin ditakuti oleh semua orang didunia malam bahkan namanya sudah terdengar sampai ke jepang dan china mereka berusaha membuat si raja ini berada di pihak mereka atau hanya sekedar melakukan bisnis.

Siwon adalah pemilik dari cassino terbesar di korea, dia juga menyeludupkan senjata api ilegal dan narkoba mungkin.

Sungguh sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar mustahil tapi choi siwon yang berumur 30 tahun itu sedang jatuh cinta degan seorang lee hanna gadis belia berumur 22 tahun yang akhirnya jatuh ketangannya akibat kesalahan paman dan bibinya.

Paman dan bibi hanna bukan sengaja menjual hanna karena sengaja tapi karena mereka terperangkap oleh hutang yang sangat tua hanna sudah tidak ada hanna adalah seorang yatim piatu ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya ayahnya meninggal 5 tahun lalu dan sejak itulah ia diasuh oleh paman dan bibinya yang kebetulan tidak memiliki anak maka tidak dipungkiri lagi bahwa mereka sangat menyayangi hanna seperti anak mereka.

Tapi apalah daya hari ini hanna resmi menjadi istri siwon mereka sudah mengucap janji suci dialatar gereja dan juga sudah menandatanganni surat kawin.

"kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu nyonya choi" desis siwon yang sedang duduk membaca buku di ranjang pernikahan mereka siwon merasa risih karena tatapan pembunuh dari hanna, hanna sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atau mengalihkan tatapannya , akhirnya siwon mengalah ia turun dari ranjangnya dan menaruh buku yang ia baca di meja sampingnya

"aku akan keluar sebentar kau tidurlah aku sudah menyuruh leeteuk dan sungmin untuk berjaga dari luar" siwon pun berjalan keluar sampai didepan

"kalian jaga nyonya dengan baik ya aku mempercayakan keselamatannya pada kalian" kata si won sambil menepuk bahu kedua orang kepercayaannya.

Baru beberapa langkah siwon berjalan telinganya mendengar suara tangisan bayi ya suara tangisan anakanya choi jaewon si won pun berjalan kekamar jaewon dan benar saja jaewon sedang menangis tersedu sedu susternya sudah berusaha menenangkannya tapi ia tidak mau diam siwon menggendongnya dan membawanya pada hanna.

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya, hanna yang masi duduk ditempatnya tadi langsung berdiri dan menghampiri siwon hanna langsung meraih jaewon dalam pelukannya dan ajaibnya jaewon langsung tenang.

"kurasa ia ingin tidur denganmu" kata siwon

Jaewon langsung menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu hanna dan dia langsung terlelap ,iya hanna sangat menyayangi jaewon terlepas rasa benci mungkin bukan benci tapi ketidak sukaanya pada ayah dari anak yang sekarang tidur dipelukan hangatnya.

Saat siwon pulang dari pertemuannya dengan ketua yakuza kepalanya terasa berdenyut denyut ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat pemandangan yang langsung membuat kepalanya berhenti berdenyut ia melihat hanna dan jaewon tidur dengan pulas wajah mereka sangat tenang terutama hanna yang biasanya menunjukan tatapan kebencian pada siwon, kini yang ada hanya ekspresi tenang cantik itu lah kata kata yang mendeskripsikan hanna yang sekarang sedang tidur.

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya yang sebenernya sudah sangat lelah karena ini adalah hari pernikahannya ia berdiri hampir 1 hari penuh namun semua itu terbayar dengan melihat hanna yang sangat menyayangi jaewon dan jaewon yang merasa nyaman dengan adanya hanna walau terdengar egois namun siwon tidak akan melepaskan hanna begitu saja karena ia terlalu takut bila ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupnya lagi bila tidak ada hanna, sekarang hanna sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup siwon.

Hanna terbangun karena mendengar suara tangisan jaewon hanna pun yang masi mengantuk melirik jam yang menunjukan jam 5 pagi namun hanna langsung mengendong jaewon dan membawanya keluar kamar takut membangunkan si raja singa yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Hanna membuatkan jaewon susu sesuai takaran yang tertera pada petunjuknya lalu meminumkannya pada jaewon dan jaewon pun kembali tertidur setelah meminum susu itu hanna menidurkan jaewon di baby box kamarnya lalu memanggil pengasuhnya untuk menjaga jaewon.

Hanna turun hendak membuatkan sarapan untuk siwon namun didapur ia sudah melihat seorang ahjuma sedang membuat bubur yang sepertinya untuk jaewon.

"anda bangun pagi sekali nyonya" sapanya pada hanna yang disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari hanna.

"ne, tadi jaewon menangis jadi aku membuatkannya susu sekalian membuatkan sarapan pikirku apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya hanna tersenyum

"akh.. tidak usah nyonya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri lebh baik nyonya tidur kembali karena tuan pasti akan marah jika saat ia bangun nyonya tidak ada" jawabannya seakan mengartikan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari serentetan kalimat yang diucapkannya namun hanna memaksanya dan membantunya didapur.

Setelah berbincang bincang dengan jung ahjuma hanna mulai mengetahui kebiasan siwon apa yang ia sukai apa yang ia tidak sukai dan hanna juga jadi mengetahui bahwa siwon sebenarnya adalah seorang laki laki yang kesepian karena ditinggal mati oleh istri pertamanya shin jaehee wanita yang sangat ia cintai mengalami kecelakan dihari ulang tahun jaewon yang 1, semenjak itu siwon jadi sangat lesu dia tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi namun ia harus hidup demi anaknya

"sungguh pria yang malang" gumam hanna , hanna benar benar merasa kasihan dan terharu karena cerita kehidupan siwon yang sangat menyedihkan.

"iya... tapi aku rasa tuan terlihat lebih senang dengan kehadiran nyonya disini terutama mengenai jaewon tuan sangat menyayanginya" kata jung ahjuma

Hanna hanya mengangguk mengerti, sarapan pun selesai dibuat hanna naik keatas dan masuk kekamarnya namun ia melihat siwon masi tertidur pulas ia pun tertarik untuk membangunkannya karena siwon biasa pergi bekerja jam 07:30 dan sekarang sudah jam 06:30 hanya sisa 1 jam untuk bersiap siap hanna berniat untuk membangunkan siwon namun siwon malah merengkuh hanna dalam pelukan hangatnya hanna berontak namun sekarang ia benar benar tidak berkutik karena siwon sekarang membuat hanna menjadi gulingnya

"10 menit saja aku meminta morning hugs ku" dengan mata terpejam siwon tersenyum karena hanna sudah tidak berontak lagi ,hanna merasa kali ini siwon mengatakannya dengan sungguh sungguh dan dia akan menepati janjinya hanya 10 menit, hanna bisa merasakan bahwa siwon menyayanginya dan hanna bertekat untuk belajar menerima siwon dan menganggap semua yang terjadi memang takdirnya untuk menikah dengan siwon, siwon juga tidak pernah berlaku kasar atau menyakitinya seujungkukupun.

Mereka pun sarapan berdua hanna yang menyiapkan semuanya untuk suaminya dari makanan sampai baju tidak hanya siwon hanna pun menyiapkan keperluan jaewon yang makin hari makin lucu.

Hanna yang menggendong jaewon mengantar siwon samapi kedepan pintu siwon mencium jaewon

"jangan nakal eoh.. appa akan pulang cepat hari ini" yang dijawab dengan senyum dari jaewon siwon juga mencium kening hanna lama membuat jantung hanna berdegup 2x lebih cepat, siwon pun pergi.

Siwon pulang cepat jam 4 ia sudah di rumah ia melihat hanna sedang membawa jaewon berjalan jalan ditaman jaewon yang baru berumur 2 tahunan belum terlalu lancar berjalan namun hanna dengan sabarnya memegangi lengan jaewon sambil terus berjalan siwon meraih lengan jaewon yang sebelah kanan sedangkan hanna menggenggam lengan kiri jaewon sungguh sungguh terlihat sebagai keluarga yang bahagia.

Hanna menyiapkan makan malam untuk siwon, siwon jadi sering tersenyum pada hanna dan begitu pula sebaliknya .

Akhirnya hanna mulai menerima siwon sebagai suaminya dan mulai belajar mencintai siwon dengan tulus walau tidak dipungkiri itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama namun seorang ketua mafiapun seorang manusia bukan yang menyayangi keluarganya dan mencintai istrinya ia juga butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian.

~end~

please leave a comment...


End file.
